Tomorrow's another day
by Nicicola
Summary: ON HIATUS! Pai finds Ichigo as a cat and takes her to his ship. When he finds out that Ichigo is the cat, he becomes livid, and works her like a slave. Will love blossom? Or will Ichigo forever work on his ship. Better yet what will Kish do?
1. Chapter 1

Mew Nicole: Ok so I got a little tired of the normal pairings. That doesn't mean I don't like them! It just got a little boring… Anyway, I've decided to try my luck at an Ichigo and Pai pairing! Completely inspired by Mew Midnight who was the first to introduce me to this pairing, and from there I fell in love with it! Ok so since Pai is now one of the stars of this fic, I'll make him do the disclaimer!

Pai: *glares* Mew Nicole doesn't own Tokyo mew mew.

Mew Nicole: Thanks! Now here we go!

* * *

A little black cat with a ribbon around her tail ran around the block, and not far from her was a rather fat yellow cat.

"Come back my dear!" He cried. The black cat, who we should know by now as Ichigo, our dear leader of the Mew team, didn't answer as she kept running.

"There it is!" Ichigo whispered to herself as the pink café started to come into view. She ran as fast as her little kitty legs could carry her. "Nearly there!" Suddenly someone's legs seem to dissolve out of thin air. Ichigo tried to stop herself, but she was running too fast. She ran into the pair of legs, and stumbled backwards.

"Miss, shouldn't run that fast," The stalker cat remarked, as he walked up to Ichigo's body on the ground, "Miss could get hurt." Then the legs turned around so the feet were pointing at the two cats. The yellow cat stared at the feet and slowly made his way up to the face. It was the cold dark eyes that scared the hell out of him.

He didn't want to leave his damsel's side, but those eyes seemed to see into his soul. After looking at those eyes again he stumbled off as far away from this man as possible. Unlucky for Ichigo in his haste to leave the other cat stepped right on her. She had trouble breathing and couldn't move.

The man looked down at Ichigo. She looked up at him and immediately recognized him, "Pai?" She asked quietly. Pai had not recognized her. He bent down so he could get a better look at Ichigo. Then he started to pet her head. Ichigo was surprised at this act. The cold, heartless Pai had such a gentle touch.

"You must belong to somebody," He muttered, "Your fur is soft." Pai's hand moved to Ichigo's chest, and she winced. "A couple broken ribs." Does Pai have a soft spot after all? All these thoughts were running around inside Ichigo's brain. Then Pai gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported away.

Ichigo squirmed in his grasp. No prevail. Pai's grip was strong. After the world reformed around the two, Ichigo saw a, dull room. The walls were gray, and all that was really in there was a bed, a big book case full of books and boxes, and a desk with a computer on it. She made a really good guess that this was Pai's room, which it was.

Pai put her down on the bed, and floated up to the top of the book case and grabbed a box. He brought it down, opened the box, and grabbed a jar with a thick purple goo inside of it. Then Pai opened the lid, dipped a spoon in it, and then put it up to Ichigo's mouth. It smelled like month old gym socks. Ichigo turned her head away from it.

"Come on, It'll heal your ribs," Pai said moving it to Ichigo's mouth again. She hesitated for a moment, then in one big gulp took the whole spoonful of medicine in. It tasted awful, but she already felt better. As Pai put the medicine away Ichigo felt extremely sleepy.

"Probably the medicine," Ichigo muttered to herself, "Sleep will help anyway."

And with that the little kitten fell asleep on Pai's bed in the alien's ship.

* * *

Mew Nicole: How does it sound so far? Come on I have Kish and Pai plushies! Oh and yes Pai can have a heart!

Pai: Are you saying I never had one?

Mew Nicole: Uh… anyway, FEEDBACK! I need it people!


	2. Chapter 2

Mew Nicole: Ok so I got a question from an author called Reai saying:

hi just wondering what made you think of this paring Pai and Ichigo never read it or heard of it but it might be interesting to read something new.

Mew Nicole: Hello to you! XD Ok so I'm defiantly not the first to come up with this pairing. The first story I read with this pairing in it was Mew Midnight's story called It's Time to Let Go. I really liked it and started to think that this pairing could work if given some time.

So I hope that answered your question Reai! Ok, so since Pai did the last disclaimer I'll have Ichigo do it this time!

Ichigo: *after slapping your authoress* Mew Nicole doesn't own Tokyo mew mew or its characters.

Mew Nicole: *Hisses* Here we go! Again!

* * *

"Keiichiro!" Ryou Shirogane yelled from where he was standing in the café, "Where's Ichigo?"

"Probably late, but if she doesn't show up today, I'll check the computer to make sure she's alright," Keiichiro replied, while icing a cake.

Ryou sighed, "Just like her to make me worry." On that note he heard a crash and then an apology coming from Lettuce.

When Ichigo woke up from her slumber she noticed first off, the predicament she was in, second that the eldest alien was sleeping in the same bed she was in.

She leapt at lest three feet into the air and landed on the hard tile on all fours. The third and final thing she realized was that her chest didn't hurt anymore!

"That stuff really works!" She exclaimed.

Pai stirred, and then sat up in his bed, "Cat where are you?" He asked groggily. He got out of his bed and scanned the floor and found Ichigo on the ground.

Ichigo looked up from where she was and saw Pai bend down to pick her up. She tried desperately to get out of his grip, but again no prevail. "Wait no Pai it's me!" She tried, but all that Pai could make out was her little kitty cries. A thought suddenly painfully entered Ichigo's mind, 'Oh no what if Kish finds me!' She thought as Pai walked out of his room, 'And what about Aoyama-kun! How will I get out of here?'

Pai walked into the kitchen, and placed Ichigo on the counter. He then proceeded to search ferociously through cupboards, muttering things to himself.

"Oi Pai!" Ichigo heard an all too familiar voice. Slowly she turned her head to her left only to see her fear, "What's up with the cat?" Kish asked, Tart following close behind. Kish came over and started to gently pet Ichigo. She couldn't help but let a small purr escape from her lips.

Pai didn't answer Kish's question, but walked over to Ichigo with a small can of some kind of fish in his hand. He stayed quiet as he opened it, and, after opening it, thrust it in front of Ichigo. All three aliens stood staring at Ichigo, waiting for her to do something. Finally the smell of the fish reached her nose. She sniffed the air and leaned over the can looking down at the delicacy. Then just like that, Ichigo's cat instincts caught up with her and she bent her head down and started to gobble up the tasty fish.

"Earth cats love fish," Pai pointed out, as if Kish and Tart hadn't already figured that out. Within mere seconds, Ichigo had finished the can and stared at her three enemies.

"It sure is cute," Kish said, scratching under Ichigo's chin, allowing her to let yet another mew out of her mouth. 'These can't be the aliens trying to destroy Earth,' she thought.

Ichigo quite enjoyed the attention. It was much more than Ryou or the girls gave, and these were her enemies! "What's her name?" Tart asked finally piping in.

"I don't know," Pai answered.

"I have a name!" Kish exclaimed like a little boy.

"Enlighten us."

"Strawberry, cause it reminds me of Koneko-chan," Kish had a smile plastered on his face. Pai and Tart rolled their eyes.

"Ok for now," Pai stated, shaking his head.

"Hear that little one?" Kish put his face next to Ichigo's, "Or should I say, 'Strawberry." Kish let out a small chuckle, well as Pai, Tart, and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

Then at that moment a playfully evil thought entered Tart's kid sized brain, as Ichigo leaped off the counter, onto the floor, and started to clean herself. He was going to see just how high this little cat can jump. Slowly and quietly he crept, well in his case floated about an inch off the ground, behind his awaiting prey.

"BOO!" Tart yelled in Ichigo's ear.

"EEK!" Ichigo shrieked. She leapt high into the air. Well high enough for her lips to gently brush the lips of a tall alien. Pai fell on his back, as a blinding flash of light came from Ichigo.

As the light faded away, Pai's normally pale face was like strawberry.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Uh… Hi?" Ichigo replied blushing like a strawberry herself.

* * *

Mew Nicole: So, How do you like it so far? Please I need feed back guys... *gives puppy dog eyes* Pwease, it would make my day.

Pai: Just do it. She's been talking non-stop about her lack of reviews... Even though it's only been a day or two...

Mew Nicole: *Glares*

Pai: Please just please do it.

Mew Nicole: OH yeah I thought that I should mention this. Ahem. TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! So put on a party hat and celabrate, because I will be updating more often now! So... yeah Have an awesome summer you guys and stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Mew Nicole: Ok quick announcement! From now on when I write author's notes I'm going to call myself Nic!

Nic: Ah… much better…

Now on to business! I got some really good reviews, and they all make me feel extremely happy, and I felt kind of guilty because I haven't started this chapter, so I got to work and, stayed up late to finish. I also got a suggestion from someone called, ananaymus nice person:

I have an idea! How about she jumps up and runs down a random hallway. Tart finds her and decides to help her because he blew her cover. He sneaks up and kisses her. Then when she's a cat he takes off her bell so no one will recognize her and gives her to Pai. He says that since that cat was such a blow off he went back to earth and got him another one. After that you can make something up.

I would love to put this idea in, but I'm afraid it's to OOC for Tart, and Pai would be smarter than that.

So, now the thing I'm sure you all love doing! The Disclaimer! Take it away random dude I found in a dark alley.

Random Dude: What am I doing here?

Nic: *whispers in his ear what to say* Do it!

Random Dude: Mew Nicole doesn't own Tokyo mew mew.

Nic: Thank you! Now on with the story!

"Uh… Hi?" Ichigo then realized that she was on top of Pai, and that Kish and Tart were staring at her their mouths down to the floor. Ichigo quickly stood up and started running. She had no idea where she was going, but she was looking for a room to run into. The first door Ichigo found, she ran into it, only to realize, that to her horror it was Kish's room.

"I have to get out of here!" She whispered urgently to herself. Too late! Kish burst through his door, jumped Ichigo, and then pinned her to the ground.

"Search for her pendant!" Pai said, obviously livid, for he did not know that he was housing the enemy. Kish quickly searched practically Ichigo's entire outfit (which was her summer school uniform), and no pendant. "Where is it?" Pai hissed.

"I-I must have dropped it," Ichigo lied, she knew where it was, it was very close to her heart, let's just leave it at that.

"Kish, Tart, go look for the damned pendant," Pai groaned. He looked down at Ichigo, "And, you're coming with me." He roughly grabbed her upper arm and started to drag her somewhere.

'He so gentle before. What happened?' Ichigo thought, 'What are my parents thinking? Or worse what's Ryou thinking?' She looked up at Pai, with pleading eyes, but he was looking away, his eyes as cold as ice. Eventually they got to a door, and Pai opened it. The room had a bed, a lamp, a bathroom, and no windows what so ever. Pai thrust Ichigo in.

"Since we have you, we might as well as use it to our advantage," Pai then shut the door, leaving Ichigo in complete darkness, searching for the lamp switch.

"Keiichiro!" Ryou shuffled quickly into the lab, "I just got a call from Ichigo's parents asking where she is!"

"What did you tell them?" Keiichiro asked.

"I told them that we didn't know," Ryou muttered. He walked up to Keiichiro, and his computer, "Find her yet?"

"No," Keiichiro concluded, "She's not on Earth, at least her pendant isn't, but she always has her pendant with her. Both you and I should know that means, one thing."

"The alien's have her!" Ryou exclaimed, "What do we do?"

"We can only wait. Give me a day or two, and I'll get back to you with more options."

Ryou sighed, 'That girl, is always causing trouble!'

Ichigo's door never opened. The aliens, well actually just Pai, would teleport in, and give her food, then leave. The only time he didn't come in to give her food, was a few hours after her capture, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"You know what! The pendant!" Pai growled

"I don't know!" Then he grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard, his nails digging into her soft flesh, "Ow! Stop that!"

"Then tell me where it is!"

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Ichigo pleaded.

Pai scanned Ichigo, "Fine! We're going to search this ship up and down." With that he telaported away.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she cried, 'I miss everyone, even Ryou and Mint. I've never felt so lonely.' Finally Ichigo let sleep get the better of her extremely tired body. She was so tired she didn't even hear the soft tap of someones footsteps

Nic: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I love you all! I'll try to update as fast as possible! Thanks again!


End file.
